El don Juan
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: He cometido los errores más grandes de todo conquistador, he descuidado a una de mis más fieles propiedades y... me he enamorado. Oshitari Yuushi
1. El despechado

**Vaya, tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí. Mengo por desaparecerme de esa forma u.u. Pero alégrense, regreso con un fic ^^U.**

**Bueno. PoT no me pertenece sino al todo poderoso Konomi-sensei.**

**Fic dedicado a sakuno12 ^^=. Creo que estarás de acuerdo en que ya era hora de que "el don Juan" recibiera su merecido, espero que te guste.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVA **

**El don Juan**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

**1/3**

**1**

**El despechado**

**(O Que poco conoces de mi, O Gakuto)**

Que poco me conoces querido mío, y tu completa ignorancia respecto a mi persona me divierte.

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que decidí involucrarme en este juego contigo y lo divertido viene en el verte creer que sigo cegado por tu tóxica presencia. Lo sé, al principio el ignorante fui yo, me involucre aún a sabiendas de que no era el único en tu jodida existencia, pero idiota o inocente creía firmemente en que con tiempo sabrías escuchar a mi corazón y que eso bastaría y sobraría para que declararas que era lo único en tu vida.

¡Ay querido! Así cualquiera diría que no tengo derecho a burlarme de tu dulce ignorancia pero, ¿sabes una cosa?, muy poco me importa lo que los demás tengan que decir de mi estúpida ingenuidad.

Por mucho tiempo me hice sufrir sin necesidad, sabía que en el momento estabas conmigo; tus palabras dulcemente falsas hacían vibrar a mi corazón y mis esperanzas de saberte mío se alimentaban con tus venenosas caricias. El momento era lo mágico, el después era el rudo despertar a la realidad por que sabía que lo mismo habíamos hecho en la intimidad del oscuro rincón lo estarías repitiendo con Kami sabrá cuantos más.

Mi sumisión te divertía, por que pese a mis reclamos un beso tuyo bastaba para enterrar el asunto y seguir con tu perverso guión.

¡Ay querido! Si pudieras ver mi expresión en estos momentos descubrirías lo poco que me conoces.

Hace mucho que deje de idolatrarte. Si, mi corazón sufrió como nunca antes al darse cuenta – ¡al fin!- que nunca fuiste mío. Y sin embargo tu estúpida vanidad te ha cegado haciéndote creer lo contrario, creyendo que aún soy un tonto ingenuo que ruega por una de tus venenosas caricias.

Pero ya no cariño, ya no más.

¿Y sabes por que? No, de seguro ni te lo imaginas. ¿Cómo podrías, si quiera, suponer que tu más fiel seguidor supiera algo acerca de _eso_? Para ser un tensai no eres muy inteligente para esos asuntos, ¿nunca pensaste en que podría usar tu pequeño sucio secreto en tu contra?

Querido mío, tu que eres el conquistador empedernido, el galante caballero de naturaleza, tu el don Juan por excelencia cometiste el peor error del colonialista: te enamoraste de las nuevas tierras dispuestas a tu dominio.

¿Quién lo diría? ¡El galante Oshitari Yuushi por fin había sido domado!

Que risa me das. Que asco me das.

¿Acaso no me duele este vergonzoso descubrimiento? He de decir que no. No me causa ni dolor ni molestia. Me provoca repulsión.

Repulsión por que nunca creí ver tu lujurioso porte jugando mi posición. Nunca creí ver tu lado más insignificante al descubierto. Nunca creí ver rotas mis ilusiones y solo para descubrir al asqueroso humano débil y de sentimientos que se oculta tras esa seductora poker face.

En verdad que nunca lo creí.

Que poco me conoces querido mío y tu completa ignorancia respecto a mi persona me divierte.

Ha pasado un corto tiempo desde que descubriera tu pequeño, sucio y vergonzoso secreto y decidiera sacarle provecho.

¡Ay querido mío! Si tan solo pudieras vernos, seguramente descubrirías mucho de mí… mucho.

Ser un don Juan. Ahora comprendo la delicia de la situación.

Mi muy querido mío, ¿verdad que ya no me conoces como antes?

**AVAVA**

**¡JA! Me fascino este capítulo y mas me gusto escribir a un Gakuto despechado XD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado por que es lo único para lo que me he servido la inspiración. Estoy en ultimas semanas de clases y los profes me tienen al full con trabajos u.u. Pero prometo que para la segunda o tercer semana de Junio estaré de vuelta actualizando los fics que tengo por ahí pendientes cofLejosdeélseráelprimerocof, por mientras disfruten con este y sus dos capítulos faltantes.**

**Bueno, que anden bien y no se olviden de dejar review, ¡son mi paga! XDD**

**2/3 2 El cortejado. **


	2. El cortejado

**Y bueno aquí llego con el segundo capítulo de este desquiciado fic. Ya casi termina mi semestre así que tenme un poco más de paciencia y pronto estaré de vuelta con las ansiadas actualizaciones de los otros fics XD. Por mientras, gracias a: **Fallon Kristerson y sakuno12** por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo para leer y comentar.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo, okis ya paso tu mes de investigación, ¡quiero el siguiente capítulo de Shin PoT!**

**Fic dedicado a sakuno12 espero que este segundo capítulo sea de tu agrado ^^=**

**AVAVA**

**2/3**

**2**

**El cortejado**

**(O que lastima me das, O Hiyoshi)**

Que tonto era cariño y tu idiotez es causa de burla para mí.

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que me hiciste saber tu perversa elección, me habías dibujado en el mapa de tus conquistas, dispuesto a convertirme en uno de tus más fieles seguidores. Lo sé debería estar podidamente agradecido, no cualquiera tiene el nefasto privilegio de verse prisionero de tus venenosos encantos. Lo decidiste aún a sabiendas que de ti no me interesa ni respirar el mismo asqueroso aire y la verdad esperaba que mi encantadora actitud de alejara y dejaras de joderme la existencia.

¡Ay cariño! Cualquiera diría que el tonto soy yo, que no tengo ni derecho de poner en duda tu título de tensai, pero ¿sabes una cosa?, poco me importa lo que piensen toda esa panda de zorras que son tu club de fans. Tu estupidez es admirable.

Por mucho tiempo busque la manera de alejarte de mi, sin embargo permanecías junto a mi con la ingenua esperanza de que algún día oiría a tu asqueroso corazón de don Juan y pediría a gritos que me poseyeras y me proclamaras como lo único en tu vida. Tus venenosas caricias y tus obscenas declaraciones de amor eterno nunca las creí, por que sabía que lo mismo que me habías jalado a hacer en la intimidad del pequeño y oscuro rincón lo repetirías con Kami sabrá cuantos más.

Mi necedad te divertía, por que pese a tus absurdos intentos nunca conseguías que cayera presa e tus codiciadas delicias.

¡Ay cariño! Si pudieras ver mi expresión en estos momentos sabrías cuanto es que me divierte tu idiotez.

Hace mucho que deje mis infantiles intentos por alejarte. Si, acepte que no todos los días se tiene la mísera suerte de tener a tu entera disposición al más experto en las artes amatorias del colegio. Y sin embargo tú estúpida vanidad te ha cegado, haciéndote creer que al fin tus esfuerzos son recompensados. Idiota.

Pero no cariño, nunca será así.

¿Y sabes por que? Vamos, eres un tensai, no debería representar trabajo alguno para ti sacar como mínimo una teoría. En verdad que eres un tonto.

Cariño, tu que eres el ambicioso conquistador, el elegante caballero, tu el don Juan por naturaleza cometiste el peor error del colonizador extasiado, descuidar a una de sus mas preciadas propiedades.

¿Quién lo diría? ¡El ambicioso Oshitari Yuushi dejando ir a su más fiel seguidor!

Que risa me das. Que lastima me das.

Y a veces me pregunto si esta bien el sentirte lastima, no es que alguien de tu calaña, alguien que disfruta de jugar con el corazón de otros, merezca siquiera una pizca de mi casta lastima.

Lastima por que tu estupidez te a cegado impidiéndote ver la realidad que azota a tu imperio de corazón de condominio; lastima por que sigues tan ingenuo sin sentir la traicionera puñalada trasera del grito de libertad dada por tu más fiel seguidor.

Libertad, traición y la delicia reírse del resquebrajamiento de tu perfecta poker face.

Que tonto eres cariño y tu estupidez es causa de burla para mí.

Ha pasado un corto tiempo desde que decidiera ayudar a ese despechado en su empresa de libertad y traición aprovechando la ocasión de llenarme de esa enfermiza satisfacción que solo puede causarme hacer gekokujou a quien deseo.

¡Ay cariño! Si tan solo pudieras vernos seguramente me reiría mucho de ti… mucho.

Ser un don Juan. Ahora comprendo lo seductor de la situación.

Cariño mío, ¿verdad que es placentero regodearse con la estupidez ajena?

**AVAVA**

**Waa, mi Hiyo-chan siempre de sacrificado ayudando a Gakuto XD… ^^U. Y llegada la hora del spam ^^U quiero aprovechar el espacio para decir… ¡feliz cumpleaños Kawai Ryunosuke-kun! … okis, aún faltan unos días pero la verdad es que no creo tener listo un fic solo de Hiyoshi para el día, así que aprovecho este capítulo ¬¬U XD.**

**Espero que las haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Que anden bien.**

**Bexos.**

**3/3 3 El don Juan  
**


	3. El don Juan

**¡Aquí estoy de vuelta! Mas muerta que viva pero no reparen en ese detalle por que aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta cosa rara que se me ocurrió. Quiero agradecer a: **sakuno12 y Youjibell **por su tiempo para leer y comentar.**

**Tenipuri no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo: eres un mafioso que hace adictas a miles de inocentes chicas con tus chicos super babeables ¬¬, pero no importa ¡sigue con tu maravilloso trabajo! *3* XD**

**Fic dedicado a sakuno12. Espero que este último capítulo sea de tu agrado, bexitos ^3^.**

**AVAVA**

**3/3**

**3**

**El don Juan**

Soy un don Juan y mi labor me llena de una embriagadora satisfacción. Hago lo que quiera con quien quiera, no debo por que dar explicaciones a nadie, por que soy el emperador de este imperio de amor comunitario.

Todos cuantos se involucren en este juego conmigo deben estar preparados para la tremenda desilusión; ellos buscan amor en mis falsas promesas y yo, yo solo busco satisfacción.

Todo es una simple estrategia en el juego de la conquista, el que se somete pierde, ¿No?

Sin embargo, ha pasado un tiempo desde que una de mis más fieles conquistas se obsesionara en quererme hacer oír a su insignificante y débil corazón. Que aunque fuera una mentira declarara que era lo único en mi vida.

¡Que ingenuo! Soy un don Juan, un ser lleno de amor para dar, no puedo asentarme y cumplir tus caprichos. Sé que no tengo derecho de burlarme de tu ingenuidad pero, ¿sabes una cosa?, poco me importa lo que los demás digan de mi. ¡Soy el emperador de este emporio de promiscuidad!

Por mucho tiempo me seguiste, rogándome por un poco más de aquello que solo yo te puedo dar. En el momento estaba contigo susurrándote venenosas palabras que hacían estremecer a tu ingenuo corazón. Te hice pobrar mi sabor enloquecedor una y otra vez. Sumiso como siempre me haz gustado, te dejabas hacer lo que quisiera en el pequeño y oscuro rincón, donde solo Kami sabrá cuantos más habrán estado aquí antes que tu.

En verdad que eres un terco sumiso que siempre ha estado dispuesto a seguir mis más perversas ocurrencias.

¡Soy un don Juan! Si pudieras ver mi expresión en estos momentos verías la burla y la satisfacción que me provocas mi querida perrita.

Soy un don Juan y como mi labor no hay dos. Impongo mi venenosa presencia como ley suprema en mi reino de amor de condominio.

Mis súbditos llegan sin ser llamados por que, como los insignificantes humanos que son, nunca pueden sentirse satisfechos. Siempre vuelven por más. Pero soy un monarca bondadoso, lleno de amor para dar. Y sin embargo…

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que mi ambición descubrió un nuevo territorio sin conquistar, salvaje y renuente a dejarse someter ante mi casta doctrina. Mi orgullo lo vio como un nuevo reto y gustoso lo tome. Soy un conquistador nato, este reto no debía significar nada para mí. Ese nuevo territorio sería mío.

Por mucho tiempo te seguí dispuesto a hacerte caer ante mis tóxicas caricias pero tu desobediencia, lejos de fastidiarme, me sedujo cada vez más. Tenía que ser paciente, era cuestión de tiempo para que cayeras ante mis codiciadas delicias y entonces tendría la perversa satisfacción de oír tu encantadora voz gozando y clamando que tu obscena adicción. Mis aterciopeladas falacias ni mis majestuosas caricias te tocaban, por que sabías que todo era parte de mi perverso guión. Te jalaba al oscuro rincón y sin descaros me preguntabas por el cuántos más habían estado ahí antes que tu. Kami lo sabrá.

Tu necedad era elixir de seducción para mi, por que pese a usar mis mejores cartas eras la única tierra que se negaba a renunciar a su libertad.

Me sentía extasiado, me sentía obsesionar… sentía cada vez más como iba perdiendo mi posición ante ti.

¡Soy un don Juan! Si pudieras ver mi expresión en estos momentos descubrirías al emperador caído a la espera de que le permitas besar la suciedad de tus botas.

Hace tiempo que acepte la realidad de esta guerra de conquista. Si, mi orgullo sufrió y algo podrido dentro de mí pareció cobrar vida. Y sin embargo, ¿sería tarde para pedirte que escuches el asqueroso corazón de este don Juan?

Claro que no, nunca es tarde para enmendar las cosas.

Soy un don Juan un ser lleno de amor para dar, mi orgullo herido clama por que no renuncie a mis principios, pero mi ahora vivo corazón pide que vacié todo su interior en aquel que renuente lucho por mantener su libertad lejos de mi casta doctrina.

Y tan cegado estaba con tu tierna indiferencia que no lo pude ver venir. ¿Cómo es que no lo vi? Se supone que soy un tensai, debí haber calculado este fallo. Pero sencillamente no lo vi.

Yo el colonialista empedernido, el elegante caballero, ¡yo quien di un nuevo significado al don Juan! he cometido los errores más grandes de todo conquistador, he descuidado a una de mis más fieles propiedades y… me he enamorado.

¿Quién lo diría? ¡El tensai Oshitari Yuushi cometiendo catastróficos errores!

Que asco me doy. Mi ingenua ceguera me impidió sentir la puñalada a traición del grito de libertad de aquel a quien menos creía capaz de hacerlo. Ahora solo puedo ver como mi puro reino se desmorona, mientras mi más fiel colonia se revela y se burla de mi lado más insignificante.

Que lastima me doy. Mi corrosiva devoción solo sirvió para ponerme en bandeja de plata en el terrorífico banquete de humillación servido por quien menos creía fuera capaz de jugar con mi hediondo corazón. Ahora solo puedo ver como todo mi amor se esfuma en forma de macabras burlas, mientras perezco en carne propia las consecuencias de mi juego de conquista.

Libertad, traición y mi impecable poker face muestra el fallo de una solitaria lágrima.

Soy un don Juan un ser vacío de amor para dar. Mi reino lleno de pureza se derrumbo ante la traición del grito de libertad del despechado alianzado con la delicia de la burla de mi cortejado.

Ha pasado un corto tiempo desde que mi emporio se viniera abajo. Ahora no soy más el don Juan, por que ya no encuentro sabor a la satisfacción.

Mi orgullo destrozado, mi apestoso corazón muerto solo acentúan este gran dolor, ya no quiero pensar en nada.

¡Soy la sombra de un don Juan! Si tan solo pudieran ver mi expresión descubrirían al ser más insignificante.

Ser un don Juan. ¿Cuál es la gracia del asunto?

**AVAVA**

**Bueno, así termina este pequeño proyecto, el segundo fic que publico con el Dirty trio. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no duden que en cualquier momento este trio de promiscuos regresen con más historias *3*.**

**En fin, gracias por leer.**

**Que este muy bien.**

**P.D. hagan la buena acción del día y ayuden a hacer feliz al prójimo. ¡Hagan feliz a Zafiro-sama con sus review! XD ¬¬U**


End file.
